User talk:Bane7670
This talk page has archives: 1, 2 Ben Being "Annoying" Ben is being annoying in chat, it's not much against the rules but I don't like it and I find it insulting in some way. Baniss has been getting annoying too. "Bannis: Boomdodger: Defending myself is wrong. Me: DID I SAY THAT?" I just don't like it D: :( >:( Here, hopefully I didn't miss anything: Benatme.PNG|"Ewwwwwwww" Thatmakesmekindof....PNG|"Oh, not him? IT'S ONLY ME?" Hurtssomuch.PNG|Who said I was insulting? I am just saying please stop, in a different form! Thatisinsultingtomeben.PNG|My logic ... boy oh boy Ben wait till I get my hands on you ... jawaeyerollben.PNG|Annoying!!! Benannoying.PNG|"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Boom'ika Pross (talk) 20:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Boomdodger Ben Spamming Hey Bane. Ben was repeatedly spamming "It never ends" even after Blarth and I requested him to stop several times. Here's some photographic proof. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 23:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Devis Rainer Hey Bane. Devis Rainer was misbehaving in chat tonight. Here's some evidence. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 03:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Defending against Boom's accusations and clarification Re:Ben Accusing & "Half-Lying" About Me -- I don't go "eww! it's the kid!" 1. I basically never use "!" 2. I don't go "It's the kid" The one time I did something of that caliber i believe it was on ANOTHER WIKI and I said "great, it's this kid" "Zenology (Ben's wiki)" it ain't my wiki. "Pud later leaving a message on Ben's wall to get unbanned, and it had a few WORDS" VERRRYY vulgar words, I had reason to be bothered by it. (Seriously, i'm sure it'd be enough to get an infinite ban here. I can show you it if you want to see the horridness) "But I ask that you please do something about Ben. I ask him to stay off of me and leave me alone" & "PLEASE do something about him for once ... :(" He has talked to me before, and for the most I actually stopped going "eww" to whenever you/kahar/whoever log on after he asked me to stop. You're invalid in "for once". Beastquester123 Sorry to bother you, but someone named "Beastquester123" has been going on everything I've commented on and saying that I'm "Aylana123" who is my daughter. So, I hold similar opinions and role play a bit, but I'm not her. I've told him this, and it developed into a heated debate, but its really beginning to annoy me, I dislike the petty insults and harrassment I've been subject to. However, I admit that I did argue back, so its partly my fault too, I would just be happy for it to be resolved, I don't care how. Here are some links: link 1, link 2, link 3. Siri+Obi (talk) 08:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Siri+Obi A user named Siri+Obi had role played a lot and pretend as if she and her other account are different person. I tried to make her stop the unessecary role-play, but she won't stop. Hope you can help, BaneBeastquester123 (talk) 10:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Beastquester123, judging by the message on your talk page, both Bane and I are in agreement that we should just drop this subject, so if you will agree to stop calling me Aylana, I will drop the subject altogether. Silly Siri 07:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't see what's wrong with it. I loved the book about Siri and Obi-wan's relationship. Beastquester123 Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but Beastquester123 has written my character into his JinLo Cannonshine story without my permission. I have asked him to remove it (I believe I wasn't ever so polite in my asking, but I was cross at the time) and he won't. Could you speak to him for me please? JadeFirestar (talk) 07:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't like to use this persons username as it is offensive Hello again. I'm so sorry to bother you again (between me and my friends, you must have a lot to deal with), but someone has created an account called Holly Bloody Talon and they are pretending to be me. I am quite upset and offended about this, and I have no idea what I've done to deserve someone doing this. Please can you help me before I am tempted to strangle someone? Holly Talon (talk) 09:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Ethlow. Ethlow Harassing/Antagonizing me after I told him to stop (Ben POV) I am pretty dang sure almost every user that goes on chat knows not to call me Benny. I despise that name and I hate, HATE being called it. I told him to stop, I told him I would report him, but he continued. So here is a bloody report. Evan's POV (sectioning it off) Hi Ethlow here. I guess he didn't bother to post afte rI said I had to go and said goodbye to EVERYONE! including Ben here. He simply said "Good." which is intagonizing me. Sockpuppetry Hello Bane. Do you remember Holly Bloody Talon? Well, there's a guy in chat name Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat (if you flip all the words backwords it spells Holly Bloody Talon). I have reason to believe that, due to this person's name and behavior, they are another sockpuppet of Yurg Almighty. I recommend you IP block this guy. He's not gonna stop until you do. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 13:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat was spamming! He spammed a lot more too. Yurg/Yollh This is what he said to me: LordKantor (talk) 13:46, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Care to explain how I was I don't see how I was misbehaving in chat -.- I reported Ben for what he was doing being mean to everyone on chat. I just rebutted and seems like I'm the one to be punished is wrong. The Queen of Death and all that junk. Swear in comments Satine_Starhunter#comm-89638 -Price- • Talk 21:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nova Sockpuppeting Have you not noticed? Either way, it's sockpuppetry, here's the link -Price- talk 22:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) So...Sockpuppetry is okay now? -Price- talk 22:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Raiden, Drugs, Rules, Rights, Unlimited Rice Pudding *Yes, I've been removing messages, specifically Kahar's. Why? I don't know. I was just seeing if I could. *The message I spelled on chat was a coincidence, I did not intend for it to happen, and I have apologized to Kahar. I didn't want to tattle on him, but if he's going to do the same then I should probably say he was bypassing the filter to insult me after I apologized, which I did no matter what Kahar says. *Nowhere in the Code of Conduct as of 5/22/14 does it say that you cannot remove messages. The Code of Conduct is supposed to tell me what I can and cannot do. If you have stated before that I cannot remove messages, then it should have been in the Code of Conduct. If you disprove of this, I advise you add this to the Code of Conduct asap. *Raiden was kind of rude to me.Batman (talk) 00:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC) The Incredibly Smart Raiden.png Raiden Sequel.png Raiden dawg.PNG Jeulin Again Yep... Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) *Jeulln has repeatedly attempted to remove my report. He also lies when he says he apologized. He also lies when he says I bypassed to insult him. He has broken various rules and you need to infinite ban him (or at least give him a long ban) ASAP. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 01:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC). A month???? I will admit talking about jeul being a pot head was a little to far... but he insulted me, kahar, and either boom or gashon (not 100% sure which one) But i was being harrassed by jeul when i logged in, he asked why does life make me crawl up and hide on this computer or something, Gashon may have saw it you can confirm it with him Squishy Person Calling Me "Mr. Derp Young Lady" Bane, some person named ''Admiral Squishy likes cream pie! ''called me a derp when I said, "do not call me that," and then he said, "don't worry, I don't harass the young ladies," which I found offending, him seemingly calling me a young lady. I did not like that, and I want him dealt with, please. Boom'ika Pross (talk) 20:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)Boomdodger *Yeah Admiral Squishy did some other stuff too, as seen in these pics. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 20:14, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Need Help? Hey Bane, I was just wondering if you needed help with anything (administration, or anything really), since Wuher has been out, etc. Anyway, Let me know! Jínx (talk) 19:18, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you need anything.. if you need an admin to help you keep up with everything, I'm up for it. Jínx (talk) 20:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Just let me know if you need me. Where has everyone been, btw? Jínx (talk) 20:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Order98 Vandalizing Hello Bane. Recently, a user named vandalized Rage Ordo's page. I was able to undo the vandalism, but this guy still needs to be punished. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 15:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *This wouldn't be the first time he vandalized either. Apparently back in October, he vandalized the Shadow Mandalorians page and you blocked him for 1 week (Wuher later raised the block to 3 months). Makes sense he would target Rage's page since Rage is the leader of The Shadow Mandalorians. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 15:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for accidental editing the talk page, I was using a mobile device and the option to leave message was unable, therefore I assumed the available option would leave a message. -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 15:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Please unblock Order98 Fett, the innocnt user. Or I will tell the Admirals and you will be punished for doing this to Order98 Fett. The Mando (talk) 16:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Mando * #you'reclearlyorder98. Also Bane is an Admin and it's his rightful duty to block Order98. Vandalism is strictly prohibited on this Wiki, regardless why the user vandalized. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 17:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Is there another way for Order98 Fett to be unblocked instead of being blocked for six months? The Mando (talk) 18:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Mando Yurg Again I hate to be a problem, but it would seem trouble is following me again. Yurg Almighty is back. The comments section of the re-created version of my page (thanks for helping me with that, by the way) has been filled up with the spam word used by Yurg in his last several spams. He is using the user name Molly Beak this time. I realised Yurg was back when I logged in, when I logged out last night, I had 137 comments on my page, this morning, I had 506. Suspicous, wouldn't you say? Holly Talon (talk) 07:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Holly talon editing my page without permission Holly Talon just edited my page without my permission. Do something about this. Editing another person's article without permission is WRONG. -JinLo, User: Beastquester123 All I did was remove an irrelevant category. If, of course, what you are saying is that you still want to be an alliance member, stop dissing me at every chance you get, mr cannonshine. Holly Talon (talk) 08:58, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Removing an irrevelant category falls into editing another's page WITHOUT permission, therefore disobeying the wikia's rules and guidelines. If you want me removed, just tell me, and I will remove myself from that "alliance" of yours peacefully. By not asking me, you now disobey the wikia's rules. Your crimes will be dealth with severely. -User: Beastquester123 You had already stated that you had no wish to be a part of the alliance. I must have interpreted this incorrectly, as I thought you wanted me to remove you from the category. Please be more careful how you express yourself. Holly Talon (talk) 09:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC)